You Give Love a Bad Name
by Pan Netone
Summary: Songfic com a música do Bon Jovi "You Give love a Bad Name" Neji e Tenten estão treinando, ele resolve mostrar a ela seu sentimento em relação a menina primeiramente com uma pergunta.


You Give Love a Bad Name

**You Give Love a Bad Name**

_**Shot through the heart and you're to blame**_

_(Atingido no coração e você é a culpada)_

_**Darlin' you give love, a bad name**_

_(Querida você dá ao amor, uma má reputação)_

"Desde quando essa dor esteve escondida aqui dentro? Odeio essa droga de sentimento que não condiz nem um pouco com a pessoa que costumo ser. Poderia descrever isso como uma kunai que aos poucos se aprofunda em meu peito. Que coisa mais idiota... Mas parece que não posso me livrar...".

Neji a observava treinar sua mira e as inúmeras kunais jogadas contra Rock Lee que se esquivava uma a uma, ele estava descansando um pouco dos treinamentos.

_**An angel's smile is what you sell**_

_(Um sorriso angelical é o que você vende)_

_**you promise me heaven, then put me through hell**_

_(Você me prometeu o céu, e então me pôs no inferno)_

_**Chains of love, got a hold on me**_

_(Correntes de amor, conseguiram me prender)_

_**when passion's a prison, you can't break free**_

_(quando o amor é uma prisão você não consegue se libertar)_

- Vamos dar um descanso! – falava passando a mão na testa - Tenten... Vamos ser os melhores do mundo nesse ritmo! – fazia pose de Nice Guy.

- Lee!! Por favor... Precisamos conversar... – Gai se levantava de onde estava e caminhava até ao aluno.

- Sensei.. Eu preciso comer...

- Fome é coisa da mente! Mas não se preocupe, eu pago algum lanche no caminho...

- Sensei!! Você é demais!! – agora os dois se afastavam.

- É sobramos de novo... – se encaminhava para sentar ao lado de Neji, vinha com o mesmo sorriso doce que lhe dizia que tudo sempre acabaria bem.  
- Você já deveria estar acostumada com isso...

- Mas estou!

"Esse sorriso, ele somente me tortura mais e mais... Isso o que eu sinto, é o que vulgarmente chamam de amor não é? Tenho lutado contra isso por tantos anos... Porque isso me tornaria fraco para as batalhas e agora... Não consigo nem sair dessa sua armadilha..."

- Neji! Tá tudo bem?

- Sim, claro... Hum... Vamos comer... – Falava em seu habitual tom de voz.

_**You're a loaded gun**_

_(Você é uma arma carregada)_

_**There's nowhere to run**_

_(Não há para onde fugir)_

_**No one can save me**_

_(Ninguém pode me salvar)_

_**The damage is done**_

_(O dano está feito)_

"Por que estou encantado por você? Isso vai me tornar mais fraco diante as dificuldades? Isso vai me fazer ser fraco nas missões porque não quero que se machuque, não é? Errado, isso me tornaria mais empenhado para te... proteger... Estou esquecendo meus antigos pensamentos".

Acabaram de comer e voltaram aos treinamentos.

_**Shot through the heart and you're to blame**_

_(Atingido no coração e você é a culpada)_

_**You give love a bad name**_

_(Você dá ao amor, uma má reputação)_

_**I play my part and you play your game**_

_(Eu fiz meu papel e você fez o seu jogo)_

_**You give love a bad name**_

_**You give love a bad name**_

_(Você dá ao amor uma má reputação)_

_(Você dá ao amor uma má reputação)_

- Você quer novamente treinar com suas armas? Mas já não fez isso com o Lee?

- Quero ver como está sua velocidade!

- Me subestimando Mitsashi? – se preparava para a rajada de kunais – Sabe muito bem da minha defesa suprema, não? E não se esqueça que posso revidar também!

Várias kunais cortavam o local que estavam, algumas Neji pegava e jogava contra a moça que rebatiam as mesmas com mais algumas de suas armas brancas.

- Outras armas?

- Estava me subestimando também, né? – Riu faceira.

- Certo... Vamos! Continue! – sorria com o canto da boca.

"De tudo que joga contra minha pessoa, isso aqui, no meu peito se aprofundando... é a única coisa que não consegui desviar. Continuo a mesma pessoa, ainda não mostrei meus sentimentos, mas será que devo mostrá-los? E você... Cada dia que passa é uma incerteza a mais. O amor, não dizem que ele faz bem? Mas isso está me fazendo mal com as dúvidas... Devo acabar logo com isso. Como sempre tentei fazer em todas as outras coisas.".

_**Paint your smile on your lips**_

_(Pinte seu sorriso nos seus lábios)_

_**blood red nails on your fingertips**_

_(Unhas vermelho-sangue na ponta dos seus dedos)_

_**(A school boy's dream, you act so shy)**_

_O sonho de um garoto na escola, você se faz de tímida_

_**You very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye**_

_(O seu primeiro beijo foi seu beijo de despedida_)

O treinamento dos dois estava mais parecido com uma luta real, tanta determinação que provinha dos dois lados. Tenten resolveu um ataque direto, mas foi jogada ao chão cortando sua mão direita em algumas kunais que lá estavam. O sangue escorrendo pela ponta dos dedos pintava primeiro, suas unhas para depois irem ao chão.

- Tenten? – Como se seu corpo movesse sozinho ele tomou a mão dela nas suas.

- Ah... Isso! Um cortezinho desse... Já estou acostumada com essas coisas... hahahaha – tirava sua mão rapidamente das dele.

"Está com vergonha por eu ter tomado sua mão? Não era pra eu ter feito isso, mas ver que agora que tenho sua mão, posso até envolvê-la em meus braços e pedir desculpas. São pequenas coisas como essas que até não devia ligar, mas..."

- Culpa minha...

- Estávamos treinando, então está tudo certo... Eu também já te machuquei algumas vezes... Então estamos quites...- sorria alegremente.

Se levantaram. Tenten tentava tirar o excesso de sujeira da roupa.

"Estamos a sós aqui. Tenho pensado em muitas coisas nesse meio tempo de luta. E você , como agora sempre vê um lado que faz com que nós não nos sintamos culpados sobre tudo. Mas você já olhou o seu lado? O que está fazendo comigo? Pergunta idiota não é? Eu não mostro o que sinto, mas até você deve ter notado que não consigo agir normalmente de uns tempos pra cá."

- Neji, você está estranho hoje... Aliás, não só hoje. O que é? – o encarava com um ar preocupado.

- "..."

- Hummm??

- Você sempre nos mostra outro lado, que faz com que percebamos que não estamos errados em tudo. Mas já parou para pensar no que faz aos outros? – desmanchou seu tom de voz frio para dar espaço a um que mostrasse seus sentimentos.

- Neji... – estava impressionada e confusa com o que estava ouvindo e o modo como a voz dele tinha soado.

O rapaz puxou a moça para si, os orbes perolados encarando os de chocolate.

**You're a loaded gun**

(Você é uma arma carregada)

**There's nowhere to run**

(Não há para onde fugir)

-Neji, Neji... Me explique! – estava agora desconcertada pela proximidade de suas faces. A mão dele segurando seu queixo.

- Já pensou o que fez comigo?

Aproximou os lábios dele no trêmulos lábios dela. Nesse momento ela entendeu tudo o que ele queria dizer. Um beijo leve que depois foi aprofundado, mas não se obteve muita resposta da menina. Afastaram-se, a face vermelha de ambos, o silêncio. Ele sorriu, movimentou-se primeiro, pegou rapidamente bandagens e começou a cuidar da mão dela.

Ela ainda surpresa, sorriu também e depois, ainda em silêncio começaram a arrumar onde estavam. Gai e Rock Lee não davam indícios de que voltariam para buscarem os dois, resolveram ir embora. O nervosismo ainda presente, Neji e Tenten chegaram ao centro de Konoha, cada um tinha que seguir para um lado diferente. Olharam-se por um curto espaço de tempo, novos sorrisos e cada qual foi para seu lado.

**(No one can save me)**

Ninguém pode me salvar

**(The damage is done)**

O dano está feito

_Songfic dedicada à Emaleth-chan! Te adoro, obrigada por tudo viu?!_

_You Give Love a Bad Name, musiquinha super especial não?_

_Espero que tenha gostado né? Se não eu me mato xD_


End file.
